pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Aquaman
Aquaman is a superhero from comic books published by DC Comics . He was created by Paul Norris and Mort Weisinger , and made his debut in More Fun Comics # 73 (November 1941). Initially he was a minor character , but soon he got his own strip. There are in the DC Universe two characters named Aquaman: Orion and Arthur Joseph. Contents * 1 Orion ** 1.1 Golden Age ** 1.2 Silver Age ** 1.3 Modern times * 2 Arthur Joseph Curry * 3 Powers and abilities ** 3.1 Orin ** 3.2 Arthur Joseph * 4 In other media Orion Orion is the original Aquaman, and also the best known. Golden Age In his debut story told Aquaman originated through a flashback . Aqua Mans father was a famous sailor who went to the sea after the death of his wife with his young son.He discovered the lost city of Atlantis , and made an underwater base to study the city extensively. Because Aquaman so many years lived under water, he learned to adapt to life in the sea. The Golden Age Aquaman could breathe underwater and had superhuman strength which he could swim very fast. He could also communicate with marine life. Virtually every sea creature obeyed him. His home was a temple in Atlantis. During the Second World Aquaman fought against the Nazis. There were his opponents zeecriminelen. Silver Age In 1959, the Silver Age of comics, Aquaman underwent major changes. It was stated that the Golden Age Aquaman and the Silver Age Aquaman were several characters who lived in different parallel universes . The Silver Age Aquaman made his debut in Adventure Comics # 260 (May 1959). This Aquaman was the son of Tom Curry, a lighthouse keeper , and Atlanna, a Atlanteaan. Because of its Atlantean origin Aquaman disposal at an early age about supernatural gifts as the ability to live underwater communication with marine life and a superhuman swimming talent. Initially, he used his powers to become a hero named "Aquaboy" but later he changed this to Aquaman. In Aquaman # 29, it was revealed that after Atlanna's death Tom Curry remarried to a man. Together they had a son, Orm; Aqua Mans half-brother. Orm was a problem youngster, and later grew up to Aqua Mans archenemy Ocean Master . Aquaman was a founding member of the Justice League of America . His powers developed further so that he could call telepathic all marine life. But its dependence on water rose: if he did not at least once an hour in the water, he would greatly weaken and even die. In Adventure Comics # 269 (Feb 1960) Aquaman got a helper called Aqualad , an orphan from Atlantis. Aquaman met the other Atlanteans and became their ally. He was recognized as the son of Atlanna, and eventually even named king. After this appointment Aquaman slowly began to reveal the Atlantean community in the world above. Modern times After the story Crisis on Infinite Earths underwent many characters from DC Comics major adjustments again. Aquaman was also changed. In this new version was Aquaman really Orin, the son of Queen Atlanna and the mysterious wizard Atlan . Because of his blond hair believed the superstitious Atlanteans which Orin was cursed. As a child, Orin banned and only grew up in the wilds of the ocean. He was eventually found by a lighthouse keeper who called him Arthur Curry. In his teens, Orin traveled to the North Pole, where he fell in love with a Inupiaqmeisje . He met here also Orm, his half-brother. Orm drove Orin the Inupiaqstam. Once mature Orin took the name Aquaman, and became one of the many heroes who emerged around that time. He also found the Atlantean city Poseidonis, where he was soon recognized as the son of Atlanna.He was later crowned king and married the Atlanteaan Mera. In the Aquaman series that ran from December 1991 to December 1992 Aquaman was the Atlantean representative to the United Nations . He remained a superhero, and was again a member of the Justice League. In Aquaman # 2 (Sep 1994) Aquaman lost his left hand. He replaced his hand with a harpoon . He also changed the rest of his appearance: he took a different uniform and had a beard. After the destruction of the harpoon, Aquaman replaced his left hand by a cybernetic harpoon of STAR Labs . Aquaman was a long time member of the Justice League. He also chose a new helper, Lorena, who later came to be known as Aqua Girl. In recent comics Aquaman changed his appearance back to how he looked traditional. When the underwater Sub Diego threatened to be destroyed, Aquaman used a ritual to bring the city to land. However, the ritual turned him into the "Dweller of the Depths," and he lost his memories of his life as Aquaman. Arthur Joseph Curry Arthur Joseph Curry is the second and current hero by the name Aquaman. He was conceived by Kurt Busiek and Butch Guice , and made his debut in Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis # 40 (may 2006 ). As part of DC Comics' "One Year Later" storyline was Aqua Mans Series renamed Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis in May 2006. In this new series, playing a new character to the lead. Arthur Curry's origin is similar to that of the Golden Age Aquaman. Arthur was born too early. His mother died at his birth, and to rescue Arthur gave his father a mutageenserum. This serum kept him alive, but he made only could live underwater. He spent his entire childhood in a tank. While he waited for transportation to Miami , Florida , the tank was destroyed by a storm and Arthur was flushed into the sea. There he met the mysterious "Dweller of the Depths," a deformed humanoid with tentacles instead of hair. The Dweller saw Arthur for Aquaman, and asked him to King Shark help. On his first trip met Arthur a lot Aqua Mans bijpersonages like Mera, the Sea Devils, Vulko, and even Ocean Master . During this adventure, the Dweller realized that he himself was the original Aquaman, although he could not remember any of this. Arthur soon took on the identity of Aquaman. He also was told that the original Aquaman was partly responsible for its creation. He gave Arthur's father the water needed for the mutageenserum. When Orin turned into the Dweller, was a part of his soul into Arthur. Arthur was by Batman regarded as a possible member of the new Outsiders . Powers and abilities Orin Aquaman has have different strengths, which make the most of his bond with water. He can breathe underwater and withstand the pressure and cold of great depths. This also gives him superhuman strength and endurance. He can swim with great speed, in a show almost completely dark environment, and has superhuman hearing. Aquaman is best known for his ability to talk with marine life. At first he could only with this marine life that was close, but later he got the ability telepathic creatures from afar recall. Not all marine creatures obey him.Aquaman can also read his mind with telepathy. After his hand to have lost Aquaman replaced it with a cybernetic harpoon, which responds to his thoughts. The harpoon can be fired. Later Aquaman got a magic hand of the Lady of the Lake . This hand Aquaman could change the density of very hard to liquid. Arthur Joseph The new Aquaman looks physically very similar to the original Aquaman. Like the Golden Age Aquaman, he can not long out of the water alive. He can also talk with marine life, even some with marine life that has no consciousness. In other media * In 1967 Aquaman got his own animated series as part of The Superman / Aquaman Hour of Adventure . * Aquaman was a regular character in the Super Friends series. * Aquaman had a guest appearance in Superman: The Animated Series . It was based on its traditional appearance. * Aquaman also participated in the series Justice League and Justice League Unlimited . In this series it was based on his more modern appearance, with a beard and a harpoon as left. * Aquaman had a guest appearance on the series The Batman . * Aquaman was played by Alan Ritchson in the series Smallville . * Aquaman plays a role in the animated film Justice League: The New Frontier in 2008. * In the HBO series Entourage was in season 2 a fictional film made Aquaman, starring Vincent Chase (played by Adrien Grenier) as Aquaman. This fictional film was James Cameron as director, who also played herself in Entourage. Category:Superhero from DC Comics